stepbrother
by femalking
Summary: Has your dad ever came back home one day from his wedding that you didn't even know about with your step mom who you never knew about and your step brother you haven't met, ally did and she was furious, that was until she found out that her step brother was Austin Moon, her crush...please review
1. Chapter 1

Ally pov

''Um...ally can you come down here'' my dad yelled nervously? I wonder what that's about. I put my phone down and ran downstairs. When I got there my dad was standing by the door next to a woman with blond hair and brown eyes and she was wearing a flower dress with black flats '' who's this '' I say while walking over to them '' um ally I don't know how to tell you this but um... this is my wife and your step mom, Mimi.'' My dad said wow wow wow ! Did i hear him right '' what ..when-how-what'' I ask '' remember last week when I told you I was going to my friends wedding'' my dad said . I nodded my head still confused. ''Weeeelllllll... um I lied ...I was the friend getting married'' my dad said I nodded ''okay so I have a step mom, next I'll be a step brother huh!'' I yelled angrily '' um about that'' my dad said .oh no ''you do have a stepbrother'' Mimi said '' what'' I screamed '' yeah, let me introduce you to him'' Mimi said ''Austin '' she yelled. That made me think of a special someone. my crush Austin moon... who just walked in the door. My jaw drops.


	2. Chapter 2

Austin pov

My mom got married and guess who was forced to go to the wedding ...this guy...I'm not happy about my mom getting married but if she's happy I'm happy. I found out that my step dad name is Lester and that I have a step sister but I didn't get her name. We are driving from the airport to Lester's house.a couple minutes later we were in front of a big house. My mom and lester went in the house first. I stayed and finished level 12 of candy crush. I downloaded that game yesterday night I couldn't put it down but my mom forced me to go to bed so I didn't finish the level. A couple minutes later I hear my mom call my name. I get out the car and run to the door ''yes mom'' I said ''I wanna introduce you too your stepsister'' my mom said .before I could react she pushed me next to Brunett and may I add she was beautiful. She had oak streaks at the end of her hair and that perfect smile and teeth and facial looks I couldn't stop staring. I stuck my hand out in front of her''hi I'm austin''i said '' Ally '' she said '' hey haven't I seen you around school'' I said '' maybe'' she said with a smile. We talked for a while then it was time to go to bed so we made our way up stairs and she showed me my room '' good night '' I said ', good night,' she said. I went to bed dreaming about a certain brunett


	3. Chapter 3

Ally pov

Dream:

_ I was sitting on my bed when Austin came in my room ''hey'' he said ''hi'' i said '' I need to tell you something '' Austin said nervously I nodded my head . He sat down on my bed ''okay this might sound strange but ever since Iaid eyes on you I loved you...I guess it was love at first sight'' he explained .i just sat there not knowing what to do but stare at his lips '' ally '' Austin said ''h-huh '' I asked '' say something '' he said '' I feel the same way '' I said he smiled and was leaning in ,'' but we can't date...I mean come on were step siblings for god sake'' I added looking at the ground '' I don't care all I care about is you '' he siad . I smiled '' then we can try this '' I said he smiled and leaned in , I started leaning in too . Once our lips touched I felt a undescribable spark. Once we pulled back he looked at me and put his forehead on mine '' I love you '' he said .my breath hitched . ''I love you too'' I said. I can't believe this is happening. He captured my lips in a kiss. OMG! I'm kissing Austin moon . Austin moon is kissing me .I'm freaking out right now. I pulled back. '' I gotta go to bed '' he said '' okay bye love you '' I said '' love you too '' he said before kissing me one more time . He walked out the door. I fell back on the bed staring at the ceiling thinking about a certain blond ._

Austin pov

I woke up to my mom coming in the room '' Austin in need you to wake ally up because me and your dad have to work'' she said. I got angry when she said 'your dad' '' he's not my dad '' I stated angry. She signed '' wake ally up ,will ya'' my mom said walking out the door putting on her heels. I signed and got out of bed and walked to Ally's door which had a picture of her on it . I knocked on the door... got no respond . I opened the door to find her asleep . I went over to her bed but stopped when I heard her talking in her dream '' I love you too '' she said in her sleep. I laughed and watched her sleep for a couple minutes. For those who are thinking aww he's watching her sleep he totally likes her .NO I don't . Don't get me wrong she's beautiful and she's smart and awesome. But I don't like her even if I did dream about her. The dream was very um...weird . I don't wanna talk about it. But let me just say it ended with some kisses. I don't know why I dreamedabout kissing her. I don't even like her right ?I shook that thought out of my head and went to get her up '' ally get up'' I said while poking her on her sides. She groaned. '' get up ...baby girl'' I said I don't know what came over me to say baby girl .Ally started stirring in her sleep. I thought of something that will get her out of bed '' OMG! There's a giant pickleman out side and ...um he wanted teenagers to eat him '' I said . Ally shot up '' where '' she asked . She looked over to me and looked me up and down . She blushed and looked at the floor. I looked at what I'm wearing...which I don't have on right now ... so I'm in my underwear ... and only my underwear on. I blushed '' umm ...you need to get ...um ready '' I said backing out of her room . I went to my room and went to my clothes in my suitcase and got out a red v- neck and black jeans with red high tops. I walked down stairs to find ally making mix for something. I wasn't focusing on that all I was focusing on was ally who was looking se- no beautiful today. She had a red crop top on with a silky black skirtwith black flats. '' good your dressed , im making us some pancakes '' she said . My eyes got as wide as a sauser. Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes !i ran over to her and picked her up '' thank you thank you thank you , your a life savior ,' I said '' I know ,' she said . I laughed and went to the tv and turned it on. I flipped through channels until I found mickeymouse on Yah! I love mickey mouse ! After watching a couple minutes of mickey mouse ally called me to get pancakes. I jumped up and went to the kitchen and sat at a chair. She laughed and put a plate in front of me with 6 pancakes on it . I licked my lips and put syrup on them and then I begin to stuffing them down . While ally get in the seat next to her and placed a plate with 1 pancake in front of her. '' did anything happen between us yesterday'' ally said '' um no... why?'' I said. She looked sad for a second but smiled a couple seconds later '' n-nothing '' she said . I shrugged it off and continued eating. After I was done ally cleaned our plates and we went to get are back packs. We stepped out side and ally locked the door behind us. She started walking on the side walk and I was very confused. Doesn't she know I have a car ''uh...ally I have a car '' I said she looked back '' I know that ...but I just thought you wouldn't wanna be seen getting out the with someone '' she said before she was interrupted by me '' as awesome as you , of course I would now hop in my BMW and relax and enjoy the ride. She laughed and walked to my car and hopped in . I think me and miss Dawson may have a friend ship coming . A couple of minutes after a silence ally said something that surprisily sounded likemusic to my ears'' how come all the hot guys have BMW's '' she said under her breath . I smirked '' sooooooooo...you think I'm hot'' I said . She looked my way '' w-what '' she said '' you said why do all the hot guys have BMW's ...I have a BMW... soooooo I'm guessing you think I'm hot '' I said while pulling into our school parking lot '' she looked at me and pushed my door open and got out . '' maybe '' she said before walking away. I stood there dumfounded. Miss Dawson you are something else


	4. Chapter 4

Ally pov

I was thinking about my dream I had. I actually thought it was real but then he said nothing happen my heart shattered . What was I thinking anyway why would someone like him go for someone like me . He has the perfect shaggy hair that flops just the right way. He has those perfect white teeth with that perfect smile. He has that edgy swag. Those brown eyes anyone could melt into. He's always cute even when he's not thing about him is perfect. But he has all the beautiful,awesome,not shy,cool girl all over him.I signed and don't let me forget about him car ''how come all the hot guys have to have BMW's'' I muttered. ''sooooooo...you think I'm hot '' Austin said . I looked his way he hear what I it . ''w-what '' I said ''you said why do all the hot guys have BMW's ...I have a BMW... sooooooo I'm guessing you think I'm hot '' he said while pulling into our school parking lot . I looked at him and pushed his door open and got out .I don't know what made me gain enough courage but what I said next surprised me ''maybe '' I said before walking away. I walked into school and made my way to my locker. I put my studying books away and got my books for my math class, I'm in the higher math class just to let you know and no I am not bragging...maybe . I saw Austin looking at me from his locker next to his freinds and he waved at me. I waved back and walked to math. I always go to my math class early to study the lesson a little. I was solving a problem when the bell rung. Every one came and got settled in there seats. I sat in the back as usual. Austin came in with his backpack slung over one shoulder and took his seat in the front as usual. I wonder if he noticed I was in this class. After I solved a couple problems. I started writing in my song book. Austin inspired me to right a song that's about him...I mean who doesn't he inspire for god sake. I started writing in my book what just came to me :

I wanna get you by yourself

Yeah have you to my self

I don't need nobody else don't want nobody else

He's special, I know

His smile It glows

He's perfect it shows

Let's go !

That's all i could write before my math teacher ,Ms. Zendaya was calling my name

''Ally'' she said '' h-huh'' I said . I looked around and everyone started laughing ...except one person guess who?...Austin. '' ally will you please come Solve this problem'' she said . Oh no! Please no ! I have terrible stage fright! '' i got out of my seat slowly and made my way slowly to the front of the class. But not without missing the glance that Austin was giving me. I looked at the problem . It was a lot of multiplication and division. How do you do multiplication again. Oh yeah you subtract the numbers. I think. Yeah that's it . I subtracted the numbers and ended with 24. I sat the marker down and stood out of the way of the white board. Everyone started laughing. Except Austin. What was so funny? "Ally ...I thought you were better than this... you don't subtract you multiply'' she said . Oh yeah ! Now I get it. '' sorry '' I muttered and speed walked to my desk and sat down and put my head down. A couple minutes I lifted it up to find Austin staring at me. I smiled. ''You okay '' he mouthed. I nodded my head . But I new I wasn't .my life is not okay. Its confusing and I don't get why . Is my life a game. I just don't get it... I never do

I'm sorry this chapter isn't long I had to go to my sisters graduation soooo...yeah

Please comment on what you thought of this chapter

If you liked it put '' song ''

If you didn't like it put ''stage fright''

Ifyour in the middle put ''oh no''

Thank you ! And love you !


	5. Chapter 5

Ally pov

After a embarrassing hour of math the bell rung . I got up and gathered my books and walked out of class. While I was walking someone tapped on my shoulder. I looked behind me to find those beautiful brown eyes staring at me. '' what austin '' I said '' ow, is that a way to say hi to your stepbrother'' he said while faking being hurt . I laughed. '' sorry its just ...I'm not really up for talking right now'' I said . '' oh okay...well see you '' he said walking past me. I signed. I walked to the lunch room alone and got my lunch and sat down next to my friend Trish dela Rosa . But she likes to be called trish .''hey'' I said sitting down '' hey, what's up you look sad '' she said '' I'm not really sad its just that...ugh! I wish my life would be easier. I don't want stage fright . I don't wanna be an outcast . I don't want a step mom. It just difficult '' I said ''well, I'm here for you just to let you know'' she said. I smiled. '' I know '' I said. '' wait, did you just say stepmom'' she said. Oh yeah I forgot to tell her. ''Yeah I sorry I didn't tell you I had a lot going on'' I said '' forget about not telling me I want the info. '' sh said. I laughed.'' Well my stepmoms name is Mimi ...Moon '' I said . She nodded her head. A few moments later her mouth dropped. '' did you just say moon '' she said '' yup and I have a stepbrother, guess who?'' I said ''I would say Austin moon but that would be impossible'' she said '' nothings impossible because he actually is my stepbrother'' I said casually. Her moth dropped again '' no freaking way '' she said '' yes way '' I said . The bell rung. We got up '' I'll see you after school OK?'' Trish said. I nodded. I walked out of the cafeteria and went to my locker. When I was getting out my books Austin walked over and put me over his shoulder . I screamed. '' put me down'' I said ''I can't to busy trying to stop you from getting embarrassed '' he said '' from who '' I said '' cassidy '' ha said . Ugh! Cassidy : the top bitch of the school, what ever she says goes , I freaking hate people like that... well except Austin ...of course . '' wait what does she want with me '' I said '' a new target '' he said as he ran into a closet and put me down . '' but why me'' I said '' because um...I may or may not have asked if we could play truth or dare '' he said nervously '' and ? '' I said '' and ... um I um...I dared her to bully someone for the rest of the year '' he said '' why did you say me '' I yelled '' I didn't say you, I said she could pick and I'm guessing she saw you and she picked you '' he said . I didn't say anything. I was thinking about what she would do to me '' I'm sorry ...I shouldn't have dared cassidy to bully anyone ''I know ... what the hell were you thinking '' I said . He gasped. '' did _ the _ally dawson just say a bad word '' he said . '' don't change the subject '' I yelled '' OK,OK ...I ...I didn't think she was gonna pick you '' he said '' who cares ...why did-'' I stopped myself '' you know what I'm late for class '' we _will_ be talking about this later '' I said before I opened the closet and ran to class. Ugh! I like him and all... but sometimes I just wanna strangle him until he dies and then bring him back from the dead alive , and do it again. I opened the door to music with Austin trailing right Behind me . I was walking to my seat when I heard the thing I never thought I would hear '' your late '' my music teacher said . Noooooooooo I just broke my on time record ...all thanks to Austin ( insert angry face ) . I turned around looking at my teacher , Mrs. Messina '' I'm sorry it won't happen again '' I said '' right Austin '' I added looking at him ( insert mad face again ). Austin looked scared '' r-right '' he said '' never again '' he said which was a complete lie . Austin being on time for music. Ha I'd like to see that happen . i got out my book and started working on the song I was working on :

I've been starin' at ya

And I could do it all night

You're looking like an angel

With that kind of body needs a spotlight ( OK that's a progress let's see what I got all together)

wanna get you by yourself

Yeah, have you to myself

I don't need nobody else

Don't want nobody else

He's special, I know

His smile, it glows

He's perfect, it shows

Let's go!

(OK now the verse I just wrote )

I've been starin' at ya

And I could do it all night

You're looking like an angel

With that kind of body needs a spotlight

( ohh just thought of some other lyrics)

Ain't nobody know your name

But looking like you do could be famous

I could see us making ways

From the back of the club

To a bed in the shade

(that's all I got for right now)

I shut my song book and paid more attention to the lesson . After a hour the bell rung signaling that the school day is over and that class is over so I gathered up my stuff and and walked out of class and waited by Austins car. a couple minutes later I saw Austin walk out of school ...with cassidy . He walked the direction to cassidys car and got in. I signed and started walking home. I seen cassidys car pull up next to me . The window rolled down '' what up loser '' cassidy said . I keep quite and kept walking . '' now I see why you called her stupid Austin...because she doesn't know how to talk '' cassidy said . i looked at austin who looked down guilty she looked at me one more time before driving off. But not without taking my backpack and throwing the stuff out of it '' pick it up stupid'' she said before driving off.I signed an picked up my stuff and started walking home . My eyes got watery and a tear slipped. I wiped it fast and started running home. And to think I thought Austin was different .

What do you guys think is it good or not ?

Comment !

Love you !


	6. author note : chapter 6

VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: do you guys think I should coutinue the story?


	7. Chapter 7

Ally pov

Once I ran home I got my key out and unlocked the door. I opened the door and stormed to my room ignoring the started I got from my dad and Mimi. I slammed the door once I got in my room. I sat on my bed and let the tears fall. I cried myself to sleep.

Austin pov

I realldidn't mean what I said about Ally, about her being stupid. I just wanted to fit in. I didn't mean to hurt her feelings.I feel guilty that I said that. That's why I couldn't look at her.

" I want the bear'' cassidy said

Right now I am at the carnival cause she invited - wait no forced me to come with her. I couldn't say no.I really don't like cassidy or the other people I hang out with except dez of course. Dez: my best freind . He's really weird but I'm use to it, so don't be creeped out when he says random stuff...all the time...so anyway back to the carnival.

I signed. I walked to the owner of the stand and payed him $3 for 3 balls. I am trying to knock 3 monsters down. I'm not trying. I threw one week ,on purpose and it still knocked it . im just that good. i threw another one and knocked it down. I signed. I tried to not concertrate on the monsters so I closed my eyes and looked away and threw it . Then I heard I scream come from cassidy. Oh man . Its her happy scream. I must have knocked it down. I looked over to cassidy, who has the bear in her hand. Oh man.I signed and put on a fake smile. '' yah,I did it '' I said faking enthusiasm. Cassidy smiled and kissed my cheek. Ewwww. To much lip gloss. She grabbed my hand and put on over her played a couple more games before cassidys dad called and said she was needed at home. Yessssss! Thank you cassidy's drooped me off at the school to get my car . '' bye '' she said '' bye '' I said . '' I'll see you tomorrow '' she said getting closer to my face . '' um yeah'' I said uncomfortable. She moved closer to me '' cool'' she said '' yup'' I said she leaned closer and kissed me . I pulled away '' um ,okay um, bye '' she said. ''Yup'' I said. Awkwarrrrrrrrrddddddd! This is awkward. She got out the car and waved back at me . '' oh and cassidy'' I said . '' yeah '' she asked '' lay off of ally will you , please for me '' I said . She looked at me confused but then signed . ''Fine, but you owe me ,big time'' she said ''thank you '' I said '' yeah,yeah yeah'' she said. She got to her car and waved one more time. I waved quickly and drove off. Ahhh...finally...freedom! i drove back to my house and parked my car and got out my key ,ally's dad gave me . I unlocked the door and walked in . I said hi to my mom and Lester. i walked up to Alloys room to get this over with. I knocked on her door .no responce . I opened the door and seen that she was sleep. I went over to her bed and seen tears on her eyes. I killed me to think that she was crying. I never really came upon on how beautiful she looks in her sleep. I shook it off and sat there looking at her. I traced my finger over her cheek . She stirred a little and opened her eyes. She looked around happy and then saw me , her happy expression when into a mad expression. I signed here we go. '' why are you in her '' she said mad. '' to tell you I didn't mean anything I said '' I said '' just leave '' she said '' Ally , please '' I said . '' I just want you to leave , you made it clear that you don't like me '' she said hurt. I Felt really guilty. '' I didn't mean any of it , I swear '' I said . She signed . '' I need time '' she said . I signed for like the hundredth time today '' y-yeah I can give you, um time '' I said . She signed again. '' thank you , now ...um ...can you like ...um, leave ...please '' she said. Wow. That hurt. But I deserve it '' um...yeah ...well, bye '' I said walking to the door. I slowly trusted the door knob '' here I go , out in the big bad world '' I signed . She signed and laughed . I signed again '' okay ,I'm going and I'm not turning back '' I said twisted it slower. '' get your ass out my room'' she said joking, well I think. I opened the door and walked out and slowly closed the door . I walked to my room and sat on my bed . Why do I want to fix this so much with her . I have never in my life wanted to fix something so bad as I want to now . Why do I want to fix this ?

Ally pov

Once he walked out I got my song book from under my pillow and opened to the song I was working on . What just because I'm mad at him a lot doesn't mean I can't still write a song about him!

I thought about some more lyrics :

Now I don't know who you are

But you look like a star

And everybody here be thinkin'

Who's that boy?

Wanna take you home

And get you all alone

And everybody here is thinkin'

Who's that boy?

(OK that's good now what do I have all together)

I wanna get you by yourself

Yeah, have you to myself

I don't need nobody else

Don't want nobody else

He's special, I know

His smile, it glows

He's perfect, it shows

Let's go!

I've been starin' at ya

And I could do it all night

You're looking like an angel

With that kind of body needs a spotlight

Ain't nobody know your name

But looking like you do could be famous

I could see us making ways

From the back of the club

To a bed in the shade

Now I don't know who you are

But you look like a star

And everybody here be thinkin'

Who's that boy?

Wanna take you home

And get you all alone

And everybody here is thinkin'

Who's that boy?


	8. Chapter 8

Austin pov

Me and ally haven't talked in 2 week.I really just want her to forgive me so we can go back to being school or at home we give each other a small smile or a little wave, but that's it.

Right now I am in history class. We are reviewing Egypt . I was really into the lesson until a beautiful girl walked in, which also happens to be my ex- girlfriend. . , my history teacher stopped what she was doing and introduced my ex.''everyone this is Brooke Washington'' said Brooke Washington: my ex girlfriend. My frienemy. She's clingy, wears to much lipgloss, she is a post it note,sleeps with a lot off guys, cheats on a lot of guys, the meanest person I have ever met and I have met cassidy for god under all that mean she is one beautiful girl.'' Mrs. Washington, why don't you sit next to Mr. Moon'' he said pointing to me. Once she saw me her eyes widened. She made her way to my seat and sat right next to me.'' Long time no see stranger'' she said '' yeah, how you doing'' I asked '' good, you'' she asked '' just peachy'' I said '' so,wanna hang out sometime'' she said '' um...look we went down that path once and it didn't work let's not go down that path again'' I said politely. '' I wasn't asking you I was telling you'' she said mad. I signed never mess with Brooke when she's mad ...ever! '' fine, sit by me at lunch'' I said '' cool can't wait '' Brooke said happily.I signed this is gonna be a lllllllooooooonnnnnnnngggggggggg day!

Once the bell rung i sprang out of my seat and ran out the class...far from Brooke as possible, and went to my next was reading... boring! I sat next to my friend dez and trent ...Trent : full of himself, mean,bully, popular,flirt,mean,mean,mean, oh yeah and mean . He gets on my nerves teacher taught us stuff and all that. Once that class was over it was lunch for me. i got my food and sat at on at my usual seat with Brooke trailing right behind me. We sat down and me and dez started a conversation. And Brooke was talking to cassidy and her followers, Amy, Amber, Chloe, Selena,and Maia, there all stuck up and mean, just like cassidy. I looked over to ally's table while dez went to go get something to drink and seen that someone was talking to her. They were giggling, laughing, flirting !? This made my anger boil up. What why would I be angry she's not my girlfriend and I don't like her. Right? I'm so confused right now. I slid off my chair and did the first thing that came to mind. I walked over there and sat in between ally and the guy, in which I have never seen around ''hey ally, Trish '' I said I turned to the guy ''hey...actually I really don't care'' I said turning to ally '' Austin '' she exclaimed ''what '' I asked '' this is Elliot , Elliot this is '' ally said interrupted by...um...Elliot ...i think '' Austin moon'' he said '' stalk much'' I said rudely '' no I just heard your name around school'' he said I rolled my eyes '' so ally...can we talk...outside...alone'' I said. Ally signed '' okay'' she siad getting up. I got up with her and shot elliot a smirk.

Once we got out there ally stopped in front of me '' you have l minute'' she said '' okay I'm not really good at this, look ally I'm sorry that I said that you were stupid, I'm sorry that I was a brat ,but come on can't you forgive me, please, please, please,please, please,please,I really miss you , you don't know how hard it Is to not talk to you'' I pleaded '' 33,32,31,30'' she counted down " come one ally, please, I miss you, I wanna hang out'' I said. She signed. '' times up '' she said walking away leaving me in the hallway. I signed . Really ally , really !? I started walking to my car deciding I'm gonna skip the rest of the school day

Why do i care if she hangs out with me or not

_becuse you like her_

NO I don't that rid-who are you anyway

_im you and since iI'm you I know what your feeling and I know you like ally_

No I don't

_Are you saying you don't like anything about ally_

No I do like things about ally, she beautiful, nice , sweet , and when we touch I get this feeling that no one could- wait wow

_told you , you llike ally _

wow I like, I like Ally, oh no! I like my stepsister!

OMG! I LIKE MY STEPSISTER! THS IS BAD ,THIS IS REALLY BAD!

Ally pov

I finished the song I wrote about Austin 2 days ago! Yah! I met the new kid Elliot today! He's cool but not my type! He doesn't have the belong shaggy hair or that cocky attitude the he spent have that feeling that Austin gives me . No one can give me that feeling but him! I just really wish I would stop being stubborn and just forgive him but I can't I have to stand my grounds, but then again he does miss me . But I'm mad. I'm not mad about him calling me stupid i'm mad cause I actually thought I could trust him... so maybe I shouldn't forgive him ...for right now. anyway I didn't see Austin for the rest of the school day, and I'm worried. What if I was a little harsh on him? He did try to apologize ! Maybe I should forgive him...but he has to earn my trust back! Yeah ,that's what I'll do ! Okay! Cool !

Do you guys like it

''Stepsister'If you liked it

''Told you'' if you didn't like it

'' ex-girlfriend '' if your in the middle


	9. Chapter 9

Ally pov

I walked to my locker to put my books in there so my bag won't be heavy when I walk home.

I walked out of the school and started walking. I heard a car pull in next to me. I look to find Austins BMW. I signed. And opened his door and got in. I looked to the back to find a girl sitting in the back. This made my anger boil. is she with Austin. Are they dating. So many questions flew through my head '' uh.. Austin who's this '' I said calmly

'' oh uh ally this is Brooke, Brooke this is ally, Brooke is my ex girlfriend, ally is my uh...friend'' Austin said. Okay that hurt.

'' hi'' I said fake smiling

'' hi '' she said putting her hand on Austins shoulder. My blood boiled. She shouls really keep her hands to herself. I just met her and I don't like her.

_Someone's jealous_

damn right I am

_don't let her get to you _

too late for that

I _waited_ for the voice to respond

Hello...hello?...

No...OK...bye

I started thinking off ways Brooke head would look chopped off...don't ask me why, ' cause I don't know either

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Austin hand snapping in my face '' ally'' he said

'' huh?I said

'' you spaced out, you OK'' he said

'' yeah, anyways thanks for um...picking me up'' I said

No problemo'' he said

''Um...I'm back here to '' Brooke said _ rudely _interrupting our conversation. _the nerve of some_ _people. _**' **noooooooooooooooooooooooo'' austin said sarcastic

'' no need to be rude austie'' she said sassy

'' whatever '' he said with no emotion

'' I don't like that your being rude ''Brooke said

'Do i look like I give a crap if I'm rude or not'' austin said getting mad

'' yeah,yeah,whatever'' Brooke said flipping out her phone . When she put her phone down she asked Austin a question.

'' austie! You wanna come over today '' she asked trying to seduce him. Pay attention to when I said _ trying to_...she terribly failed at it . Wow where is this confidence coming from miss. Dawson. I ask my self.

_i don't know _

oh now you come back

_sorry i fell asleep when you where having a B.F ( **anyone know what that means )**_

Rude much

_yeah...why?_

i didnt say another word to the voice and just focused at on Austin waiting for his answer! Please say no! Please say no!

''Um sorry Brooke can't come over today I um...ally and I have something to do, right ally?'' he said or should I say lied pleading for me to play along, i signed. How could I say no to that hot,perfect,dreamy,fantasy,happy,cute... oh I'm sorry um how can I say no to that face is what I meant to say! Got a little side tracked there by his face!

''Um yeah...we have family stuff'' I said or should I say lied

'' oh cool, and what kind of family stuff '' she said unconvinced.

'' um f-family stuff like uh dinner and stuff '' I said nervously

''Uh huh! '' she scoffed but left it at that. I looked out the window and admired my surroundings

We came at view to a mansion sized house! Woah!

'' well this is my stop see you later Austie'' Brooke said getting out before putting a loser sign on her forehead at me. _wow! Really mature_!

''Do you like her'' Austin asked

'' no '' I said with no emotion

'' why'' he asked

_Because I can see she's trying to get with you_ ...is what I wanted to say. But I didn't .

Instead I said '' because she seems like a drama queen'' I said. I wasn't lying . She does seem like a drama queen

We drove home in silence. Once we got in our house we both sat on the couch.'' so...um do you forgive me '' Austin said. I signed. I knew this would come.

'' i guess i was being a little hard on you '' i started. '' so i think we can give this friendship another try'' i said . He smiled. '' but i have a question'' i said. He gestured for me to continue. I took a breath and asked him the question i' ve been wanting to be answered. '' why did you say it '' i asked . He signed.

Austin pov

''Why did you say it'' ally said . I signed

''It all started in the hallway

*flashback*

Me, Cassidy, Trent were at my locker talking about popular things and stuff .

'' so...what you you think of ally '' cassidy suddenly said

''I think she's a freak and a nerd'' Trent said brutal

''I think she's cool'' I said

They looked at me like I was crazy

''dude what have you been smoking'' Trent said jokily

''nothing, i just think she's a nice girl.'' I said

''Austin , first you tell me to lay off of her, then you say she's a nice girl, whats up?'' Cassidy said

'' n-nothing why does something have to be up to take up for someone'' I said

Cassidy gasped.'' I know she threatened you didn't she'' she asked

'' what no why would sh-,you no what let's just let this go, she's stupid and pathetic, I don't know why are we arguing over this '' I said cassidy rolled her eyes and changed the subject.

*end of flashback*

'' so that's what happen'' I said looking down guilty

''Wow..um, thanks for taking up for me '' she said smiling that beautiful smile of hers

''I'd take up for you anytime '' I said grabbing her hand and kissing it. She blushed.

'' awww, did I Austin moon make Ally Dawson blush'' I said smiling

'' maybe '' she said getting more red

''good because that's the reaction I wanted'' I said smirking. She smiled.I Stared in her eyes and she stared in mines. I started leaning in and she did too.

When are lips were about to touch I pulled away

I can't do this shes my stepsiter for god sake.I looked in her eyes and I could see the emotion I hate to see on her. She looked hurt. I looked away

''Um..I'm sorry'' I said. She signed

'' its fine '' she said

''I'm gonna go up order a pizza, want some'' I asked

'' um sure'' she said not looking up at me . I signed

,'well I'll be upstairs if you need me '' I said running up stairs

After 30 minutes passed I heard a bell ring.

I got up and got the money out my pocket and went down stairs. Ally followed behind

I paid thepizza. And me and ally sat down and started eating. We played around and had fun and played just dance 2015 and just forgot about everything else. It was just me and ally.

I wouldn't want it any other way


	10. Chapter 10

Ally pov

I woke up in austins room with austins hand wrapped around me.I wonder how i got here. oh well. I flipped over and took this as a oppurtunity to look at him without him thinking im crazy. i looked at his featuers. I love his blond hair and his brown eyes and the perfect lips he has and ughhhh why coudnt he just have kissed me.I was kinda hurt at first but kinda got over it once we started playinf just dance. I traced my finger over his lips just when i was about to go to his nose he caught my finger. he opened his eyes ''what are you doing '' he said '' nothing '' i said blushing ''uh huh'' he said shaking the conversation off. I got up and walked through the corridor to my room. I looked at the clock and saw that it was no ! we woke up late. i hurried to austins room and started to shake him. ''Austin get up'' i yelled ''why '' he said '' because we woke up late'' i said . Austin then groaned and hopped out of bed and may i add shirtless. He went to his closet while i ran to my room to get ready. I put on a black sun dress with pink flowers all over it. i went to the bathroom to put on makeup and do my hair which i just curled. i walked out my room after 10 minuted of getting dressed and looked at austin and might i say he looks good as always. he had a blue plaid shirt on with black jeans and white high tops. '' like what you see'' he siad smirking '' you wish'' i said making my way down town...jk making my way down the stairs. i put on my black flats and grabbed my backpack and strutted out the door with austin behing me. he drove us to school and then parked the car . when i was about to get out Austin pulled me back '' we need to talk about yesterday'' he said '' what about yesterday'' i said confused thou i knew what he meant'' about the almost kiss'' he said smirking ''what about it '' i said '' why did that happen?'' he said '' i dont know im not the one who leaned in first'' i stated '' well you still did '' he said '' teel me austin why did you lean in and then pull back , did you relise that you werent kissing that skank cassidy'' i said angry '' dont bring her into this '' he said calmly '' what ever, just let me go'' i said getting out. he still wouldnt let me go. '' austin let go '' i said camly '' no '' he said '' let go '' i yelled really angry now '' no '' he said '' austin if you dont let me go i will'' i was cut off by being dragged back into the car and austins lips smashing mine. i was shocked and then melted into the kiss. i put my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my waist. damn may i say he can kiss hella good. we pulled away because we heard a whistle coming from the outside. i turn around to see trish smirking. i blushed. i got out the car '' bye austin '' i said smiling '' bye ally'' he said smirking. he got out the car and locked the door. we went our seperated ways. lets see how this day goes becuase i have a feeling its gonna be good


	11. Chapter 11

Austin pov

I cant believe that i kissed ally.

Her lips were so soft and shes a really good kisser to bad Trish had to ruin it. im also kinda mad at myself for kissing her because shes myy stepsister. once i got in the school i mett up with my 'freinds'. '' hey guys'' i said fake smiling. why do i ever hang out with them. they all just looked at me and went back to there conversation. they look mad. '' what did i do''i said they turned there attention to me '' cassidy went to your house last night to see if you wanted to go to a party, and guess who she sees through the window Ally freaking Dawson' and lets not add how mad we were when you went to go sit next to her at lunch' Trent said '' what was she doing there'' cassidy said angry '' why does it matter'' i said angry as hell '' Austin our rule is to never EVER associate with a lower class of popularity and if you cant follow it they were cant be your friends'' Trent said '' what the hell are you talking bout, I GAVE YOU POPULARITY, YOU CANT THROW ME OUT, IF IT WASNT FOR ME YOU GUYS WOULD BE ON THE LOWER CLASS'' i yelled. by now theres a crowd '' tell us austin why was ally dawson at your house'' trent yelled '' does it matter'' i said calmly '' yes '' trent yelled. that when i got mad and yelled '' Shes my step- sister'' i yelled. everyone was shocked. then the whispering began. i walked away. i heard footsteps running toward me. i turned around to see Ally. '' you told them'' she said shocked '' i thoght you wanted to keep it a secret'' she added '' it just came out '' i said '' do you regret telling them '' he said curious. i looked at her'' nope because i am happy and honored to have you as a sister''i said smiling. she smilied and them the smile faded '' all im ever gonna be to you is a sister'' she said hitting realization '' thats what your basically telling me '' she said sad. '' ally, im not gonna say i didnt ejoy the kiss but we can never be something because your my step- sister'' i said slowly and carefully '' you know i had a dream that you came into my room and tod me you wanted to be with me. i said bt were step-sisters and guess what you said 'i dont care all i care about is you' i prayed that the dream was real, i actually thought that you could actually feel the same way'' ally said angry '' look that kiss shouldnt have happened'' i said calmly '' then why did it happen'' she yelled '' Ally please. just drop it '' i said '' ill do a whole lot better than drop it'' she said walking away after the bell rung. what just happen. i walked to my class thinking what the hell did i just do.

Ally pov

i ran to the bathroom and cried. i got out my purse a dangerous weapon and did something i didnt do in a long time. i cut myself with a knife. it felt so painful but i felt that pleasure i use to feel. i use to cut alot becuse my mother died. my father caught me trying to cut myself one day and took my to see a theripist. i got better over the months and completely stopped but now since Austin broke my heart i m starting again. i cut my arm three more times and got out my bag a black sweater with long sleeves. i put it on and dried my ears and went to class. '' your late''my english teacher said '' sorry i sai making my way to an empty desk. i seen Austin looking at me but i ignored him and listed to the teacher. after class it was lunch so i went to the cafe and met up with trish '' whats wrong '' she said '' i talked to austin about the relationship thing and he told me we cant date becuase we are step- siblings'' i said '' im sorry'' trish said '' its fine '' i said sitting down '' someone can from behind me. i turned around hoping it was Austin and it wasnt it was Elliot. Yah! how he just brings joy to my heart hitting on me everyday. '' hey ally '' he said '' hi elliot '' i said fake smling. '' can i sit '' he said '' yes'' i said over ecxited atleast that what he thought. Elliot was taking to me about his pet turtle, but i bloacked him out while eating my food saying a occasional ' thats cool or ' uh huh'. i looked up from my food to see Austin looking at me and them elliot. i then came to realization, hes jealous. huh maybe i can you that against him. yeah i will do that. i turned to elliot '' wanna come over today '' i said '' yeah '' he said shocked '' cool '' i said writing down my adress '' so im guessing austin will be there'' he said '' yeah'' i said '' can i drive to my house with you'' i said '' yeah'' he said. today is going to be intersting


	12. Chapter 12

hey guys i was wondering if you guys can give me and ideas for the next chapter so you guys come part of my writing so i was thinking we could have a competition for who makes the best suggetion and ill give you a shout out for who ever i pick thank you hope you participate


	13. Chapter 13

**THIS CHAPTER IS FOR SHOR24-7 WHO GAVE ME THE IDEA, THANK YOU ! **

Ally POV

After school me and Elliot met up in the parking lot. I saw him walking toward a red mustang. No bad.''hey'' he said smiling '' hey'' I said fake smiling just until Austin becomes jealous, just until then, you can do it. We both got into the car. '' what's you addre-never mine you wrote it down already from lunch, I forgot'' he said. '' can we stop by the store so we can get movies to watch'' I said nicely '' ''yeah'' he said turning around.

-timepass-

After we got out the store we drove home. We got they movie 'this means war' and also we got all Dustin and Daisy. Its this show when Dustin becomes a overnight sensation and the four best friends are thrown with challenges on love and hate and heart break and hurt. I love we got to my drive way after we has sort conversations I noticed Austins car was yesss. Operation get Austin jealous has just a border the chu chu .woot. I'll stop talking got out the car.'' Well I guess we won't be alone'' Elliot said bummed '' oh yeah that sucks'' I said but inside I was thinking hell yaaa thank you Austin!.I got out my house key and opened the door walked inside. ''Nice place'' Elliot said. Right on cue Austin came running down the stairs.'' Look ally I wanna say-'' he stopped when he saw Elliot '' um hey Elliot'' he added '' hey Austin'' Elliot said '' what are you doing here'' he said ''ally here invited me'' he said smirking. I wanted to knock that smirk off his looked at me then looked at Elliot and then at the movies.'' Are you guys watching movies'' Austin said '' yeah '' me and Elliot said at the same time.'' Oh'' is all Austin said. Oh, that's all and Elliot made our way to the living room and I put the movie in. I sat on the couch next to were in the movie for about 10 minutes when I heard Austin footsteps. I quickly put my head on Elliot's shoulder, which caused him to smirk while still watching the TV.

Ugggggghhhh today is going to be a long day


	14. Chapter 14

Austin POV

Why the hell did ally invite him over. I thought she liked me. Maybe its a friendly that's 'm starting to get thirsty

I walked down the stairs to get some water and saw something that tore me apart. Ally was laying on Elliot's defenitly not a friendly invite.I sucked it up and went over to them '' hey love birds'' I said cringing when I said love birds. '' what do you want '' ally said. Wow harsh much. ''Omg is this 'this means war' omg i love this movie' scoot over'' i said getting in the middle of elliot and ally. The truth is i hate this movie, dez made me watch it and lets just say it was hate at first if it will keep them apart i think this just became my favorite glared at me when i got inbetween them. I smiled. I looked at ally and her expression matched elliots. Wow okay that hurt. I gave her a blank expression and looked at the tv.i felt movement next to me and seen elliot moving to get allys hand that was resting on the couch. I swatted it away '' no PDA'' i said fake smiling. He just glared at me.i dont think i can last much longer in this movie its burning my eyes.'' Austin can you get me my phone'' ally asked '' no'' i said ''please'' she said giving my the puppy eyes. Oh shit not the puppy eyes, dont give in, dont give-to late. ''Fine'' i said ,' 'thanks ''she said looking at the tv. I got up and got her iPhone of the charger and turned around to give it to her to find her and Elliot snuggled up together. I started to boil. Calm down down.I gave her her phone.'' Thanks'' she said snuggling and holding hands with Elliot. That's when I couldn't take it anymore. I stormed out the back door and sat on the swing set.

I felling a lot of emotions right now. Sad because that suppose to be me. Hurt because I thought she liked me and then two seconds later she's with another because I should have told her how I that I'm gonna loss her. Anguish at Elliot. I don't know why I fell this way. Allys beautiful and adorkable, awesome, nice, funny, a forgiving person. Shes all I ever wanted but being me the dumd blond that is selfish, arrogant, hot...awesome...funny...athletic... sorry off track, I just had to mess it up I, just had to care about me, if we get caught my mom is sending me to military school, she threatened to do it last time .

If your confused you should be yesI said 'last time' as this happened before but let's not get into details,ill tell you about that later.

I must have been spacing out for along time because next thing I know ally was screaming my name ''what'' I said harshly '' why did you storm out'' she asked '' why do you care you looked happy in there with Elliot'' I said ''oh I see'' she said smiling '' your jealous'' she added '' what no I'm not'' I said ''yeah you are'' she said '' which is weird because your the one that told me you didn't want to be together'' she said. I signed. '' look ally, I-i was scared okay, yes thee Austin moon was scared, I'm scared of my feelings for you i-'' i said being cut off by ally

''Wait you have feelings for me''

Oh No.

**what did you guys think, sorry its not long,but i have a dentist appointment, so yeah, comment what you think**

**Jealous for ****I like it **

**Elliot for hate it**

**Fake smiling for its okay**


	15. Chapter 15

**GUYS THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER IM JUST TELLING YOU GUYS IM THINKING ABOUT WRITING A STORY IN THE FUTURE CALLED 'THAT SHOULD BE ME' ALLY STARTED DATING DALLAS WHEN AUSTIN MOON CHEATED ON HER,AUSTIN JUST CAME BACK FROM TOUR AND RUMORS SPREADED FAST,AUSTIN IS HEARTBROKEN BUT HIDES IT FOR HER SAKE,WELL THAT WAS UNTIL HE COULDNT TAKE IT ANYMORE.**

**SO THAT OR...**

**'OUTLAW'AUSTIN MOON DOESNT BELEIVE IN LOVE,HE GETS WITH GIRLS AND DUMPS THEM,HE TRIES TO RUN AWAY BUT NEVER GET FAR,HE HAD A DARK STORY THAT NO ONE KNOWS ABOUT,ALLY DAWSON STARTED TO HAVE A EYE FOR HIM WHEN THEY GET PARIED UP FOR A MUSIC PROJECT,WHAT WILL HAPPEN, WILL AUSTIN SHOW ALLY HIS REAL SIDE,OR WILL HE SHUT HER OUT LIKE HE DOES TO EVERYONE**

**So which one should I do **

**Outlaw**

**That should be me **

**Or**

**Both**


	16. Chapter 16

Ally pov

''Wait you like me'' I asked shocked. Austin signed and grabbed both of my hand ''yes I like you'' he said ''but that doesn't change anything between us'' he said '' why, you like me and I like you'' I said getting angry '' I know but-he stopped confused '' where's Elliot'' he asked. '' I asked him to leave when you stormed out'' I said '' if you like me why did you have a 'date night' with him'' he said fingers quoting at 'date night'. I signed '' I was trying to make you jealous'' I said looking down at my converse. Austin didn't repley '' I'm sorry '' I said '' I should be the one saying I'm sorrry'' Austin finally said '' Austin what's stopping you from being with me'' I said ''your dad and my mom'' he said ''I think its something more to that story'' I said curiously.'' I don't know okay, I just-'' he stopped what he was saying signed got up and walked away, leaving me in the backyard by myself. Is that all he ever does, run from his problems. I signed. I walked back in side to my bedroom. I got in my bed and went into a deep sleep.

-2 hours later-

_I was sitting in a unfamiliar house in a unfamiliar room. I got up and looked around. "ally" a to familiar voice said. Austin. I got up and walked an met him at a door. "hey" he said the kissed me. I kissed back. He pulled back. "where's Ryder" he asked "who" I said confused "really Ally, I know you've been out of it, but forgetting your own son is kinda messed up"he said smiling." Austin, what are you talking about". He signed and grabbed my wrist and dragged me to another unfamiliar room. It looked like a baby room. It had a stroller and a small bed. He continued dragging me until we got to the small bed which held a blond boy. He looked just like Austin. The boy fluttered his eyes open and looked at me"Ally" he said"ally"" he said. Wait that wasn't him." ally" the voice said._

I fluttered me eyes open to find Austin hovering over me. I groaned. "get off of Me" I said pushing him off of me still mad about our previous conversation.

Now let's talk about that dream, what was that about. Who is Ryder.

" ally"Austin said snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked at him.

"mom said come eatDinner" he said walking out the door. I signed and got off the bed. " oh yeah"austin said coming back in " just to tell you, you talk in your sleep" he said smirking. My jaw dropped. OMG! "Austin, Austin" he mocked in a girly and sleeping voice. " and who's ryder" he asked walking out the door not bothering to let me answer his question.

I groaned and walked downstairs. He is going to tease me about that for the rest of my life.

Once I got downstairs,austin and our Mimi and my dad where sitting down

I just don't feel right with calling Mimi, mom,becuse I will not replace my real mom. Anyways, i sat next to Mimi trying to stay far away from Austin.

"so how was everyone's day" Mimi said trying to start a conversation

We muttered a quick"okay"

We continued eating silence.

After dinner I went to take a shower and get ready for bed.

I slipped on Grey sweats and a purple spaghetti strap shirt after I got out the shower

I hopped in bed and started to fall asleep until I heard a soft knock on the door

" come in"I said sitting up

Austin popped his head in the door and opened it and came to sit on the bed

"hey" he said

"hi " I said

"I'm ready to tell you why we can't date" he said after moments of silence

" you don't have to tell Me" I said guilty. I felt like I was pressuring him.

"no, I wanna tell you" he said

"okay"I said giving up

" this happen before" he said

That shocked me

" liking your stepsiter" I said " yeah" he said looking down.

I didnt say anything.

"it all started when my mom married her ex-husband... "


	17. Chapter 17

**sorry I haven't been updating,but i have school and so much homework its complicated. well I just wanted to tell you guys I'm thinking about another new story and its called 'Austin Moon must die' Austin moon has a secret website online about all the girls he dated and all there darkest secrets. Ally dawson saw that her sister was on the list and she wasn't going to have that,she thought only of revenge,so she thought why not make my own website about Austin Moon, about every lie he told, ever girl he used,ever deep dark secret he has, let's just say things can get complicated when you start to fall for your target**


End file.
